Denryoku no Sōzokujin
by Onikai Yoko
Summary: The Heir of Power. Uzumaki Naruto has had a hard life He was ostracized by his village, but protected by a small few. When the young Uzumaki discovers that he is the heir to the most powerful shinobi around, he has one goal: to judge if Konoha can be saved. Strong, smart, Rinnegan Naruto. Hellsing Naruto. Formerly Of Their Blood.
1. Chapter 1: My Name

**Hey guys. This is my updated version of Of Their Blood. I decided to change the title and everything and even how it began. So, I hope you like this new version better. **

Key:

**Jutsu/Bijuu**

_Tobirama_

**Alucard**

_Thought/Madara_

Chapter 1

The blonde boy was having an okay day so far. When he looked at the calendar, he noticed that today was his birthday. Six years ago on this day, he used to find a place and hide. Most of the time, certain ANBU members named Inu (Kakashi), Hebi (Anko), Neko (Yugao), and Ushi (Asuma) would take care of him and either get him into the ANBU HQ where most of the ANBU looked after him or his academy sensei Iruka would if he could find him. As he got ready for school, he hoped this year would be different. He quickly dressed in his orange jumpsuit and strapped his kunai holster to his right leg and his shuriken pouch to his hip and left his apartment, locking the door as he did so.

He was a few blocks from the academy when he felt something impact his head. He slightly turned his head to see a man standing there with three of his friends, and the center man was tossing a rock up and down. He noticed that he was a jounin. The boy shrugged and kept walking to his destination.

"Oi," he heard one of them say. "Don't ignore us boy!"

Naruto kept walking. He knew turning around would be the dumbest thing one could do, so he just kept walking. Then slowly, he heard the voices behind him growing in volume. He heard more feet behind him and he sighed.

_"I just wanted today to be a good day,"_ he thought.

Then he felt a brick impact the back of his head and he quickly ducked before a second one could hit him. He spun on his feet and turned, punching the man who threw the brick in the nose, snapping his head back and shattering his nose. The man cried out in pain and then quickly got up, drawing a kunai. Sadly, due to years of biased instructors that would barely teach him anything, Naruto's gen, tai and ninjutsu skills were below academy level at best and he was quickly taken down.

No one said anything as the mob of twenty men and women and ten shinobi dragged him into the alley that was near the school; in fact, some of them even cheered and joined. Naruto was slammed into a wooden cross, where two ANBU held him and a chunin took out some kunai and stabbed them into his hands and feet. Naruto cried out in pain and the mob laughed.

"Today, we exact our revenge for our families and the fourth demon," a silver haired chunin snarled as he took out a kunai and swung it.

Blood flew.

-Academy-

It was just like any other day in the academy. Students that were friends sat with each other and talked about what they did the previous day after school. A secondary topic was what most of them would do for the Kyuubi Festival. Most would be spending time with friends, some would be babysitting younger siblings as they had fun. One such boy who wouldn't be doing anything was the king of all brooders, Uchiha Sasuke.

You see, this kid was bitter because about five or so years ago, his eldest brother Taichi, a former jounin, murdered the entire clan except him and his mother Mikoto; his older brother Itachi died protecting him and his mom. Now Mikoto was broken up about it and grieved, but didn't wallow in self pity. Sasuke was the opposite. He was still grieving, but in his own unique way.

Sasuke would sit around and brood during class, but he had this thing going for him. It was a process. He'd walk around town, hands in his pockets, looking all cool and stuck up, and then BAM! He'd mutter his clans trademark Hn if he was ever interrupted in his walking. He'd act all superior and crap and then when he saw someone that was stronger than him, he somehow got it into his head that he needed to beat said person. Sometimes it would work, well with those that kissed the stick that was up the boy's ass. Then others, like when he tried asking this snaked masked ANBU for training, he'd be denied. Then he would try demanding it, and got his ass kicked.

Also, did I mention that he was so dumb and stupid? All he ever talked about was revenging his clan and reviving it. He said he didn't want his mother's help, that'd he do it all on his own. But that can't happen right? I mean that's impossible right? A guy can't asexually reproduce last time I checked and yet this bastard is somehow going to miraculously do it on his damn own.

What makes it even more worse is the fact that this guy has got it made! He's got people bowing at his feet! He's got girls his age and some even older than him that are throwing them at him, willing to give up their maidenhood for this fag. Some of these chicks are even willing to cheat on their boyfriends, husbands or what have you, just to spend a night with the "Last Son of the Uchiha." But he pays no attention to any of them! Excuse my French but, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THIS BITCH! IS HE FUCKING GAY! You know what, no, I'm done with this fool.

Sasuke looked to the door as their class's sensei walked in. Umino Iruka was was in his mid-twenties and was wearing the tan chunin vest that all Konoha nin in betweeen Genin and Jounin wore. His class was filled with clan heirs. You had Mr. Brooder, Yamanka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba and Kurama Yokishino. Three heiresses and five heirs. Everyone else was a civilian or so he thought. You see, he was apart of ANBU at one point, the second-in-command, codenamed Ryu II by his superior who would give him the Ryu I mask if the old commander ever retired. But Iruka decided to leave while he could before he got too into the bloodshed and couldn't get out.

Anyways, Iruka started calling roll, making sure each student was there. He frowned when he called his otouto's name and saw he wasn't in his seat. He worried about him and hoped he was just hiding from the mobs that would be looking for him today.

"All right class," Iruka said. "Now normally, we'd go over what we did previously before. But today, the Hokage has given us a few D-ranked missions."

Kiba cheered. "Yahhoooo! You hear that buddy! We're not even genin yet and we get to have a mission."

"Quiet Kiba," Iruka scolded. "Anyways, as a class, we are to help set up with for the festival and the parade at midnight. Do you all understand?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good," Iruka said. "Now then, as a simulation, we're going to set you up in three man teams and before you try and sit with your friends, I've set them up all ready. So when I call out the teams, you'll line up by team and then a Jounin will come and act as the pseudo-leader of your team. Now then Team 1...Team 7 is Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Kurama Yokishino and Haruno Sakura. Team 18will be Hinata, Kiba and Shino and Team 10 is Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji and Yamanka Ino and."

With that, the Jounin entered. Team 10's Jounin handler was a man that looked like the Sandaime, Hiruzen. His name was Sarutobi Asuma and he was next in line to be clan head of the Sarutobi. Team 8's was a new female jounin. Her name was Yuuhi Kurenai. She had black hair that went down to her back and red eyes. Most of the guys, especially Kiba was staring at her, not that she really minded because she wasn't paying attention to them.

Finally, Team 7's sensei, a silver haired, one-eyed Jounin by the name of Hatake Kakashi entered, along with a silver haired chunin named Mizuki. Hatake appeared to be reading something, although he was doing so lazily. When Iruka saw the title, he threw a kunai at the book.

Kakashi, not paying attention didn't notice the kunai until it went through the book. At that, Kakashi dropped the book and quickly went through the handsigns for his signature technique, the **Chidori **and dropped his hand to the ground. He looked around, snarling and foaming from his mask.

"Who destroyed my precious?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka calmly raised his hand and Kakashi was about to run at him, when they all felt a chakra spike nearby. This got Kakashi and Iruka worried because they recognized the signature.

"Naruto?" Iruka asked. "What could he be spiking his chakra for?"

"Doesn't matter Iruka," Kakashi said. "It's not just his chakra. There are other signatures mixed in with his."

Kakashi turned to the class, all seriousness gone. "All right students, you're ordered to stay here. Asuma, come with us, Kurenai watch them."

"Where are you going Mr. Hatake?" a pink haired girl, Haruno Sakura asked.

"One of your classmates, Uzumaki Naruto is in trouble. We're going to help him," Asuma stated as he threw his cigarette down and crushed it into the wood.

"What'd the dobe do this time?" Sasuke said as he interlaced his fingers in front of his face. "Some stupid prank or did he anger another adult and he's just spiking his chakra because he pissed his pants.

Iruka growled as he walked over to his desk and pulled a tanto from under it. He calmly walked over to Sasuke, and in strength he has never displayed before, grabbed Sasuke by the throat. Iruka then proceeded to slam Sasuke into a wall, choking him. Iruka's hair overshadowed his eyes and he calmly looked up at Sasuke, his eyes looking the same as Sasuke's eldest brother did on that day.

"You listen to me and you listen well Uchiha," Iruka said. "You will not talk about my otouto like that again." Iruka placed the tanto at the boys neck and slowly dragged it down, drawing blood from the boy. "Or else I will kill you."

Iruka dropped the boy and sheathed the tanto on a sheath hidden inside his vest. "Ikuze," he said as he raced out of the door.

-Alley (Ten or so minutes ago)-

Naruto was in pain. He was in immense pain. He didn't know what he did, but it apparently is was bad enough to warrant him being beaten by the villagers. It was like this all the time, except it was always worse on his birthday, when they could catch him at least.

But it seems today was much worse than the usual beatings. It seemed like they were trying to take all of their anger out on him in one go. It didn't sit well with him, but there wasn't much he could do about it with him being tied to a cross.

He winced as a beer bottle struck his head and shattered, spraying his face with broken glass. He screamed as another man stabbed him in the stomach with a pitch fork and savagely ripped it to one side, almost taking his guts out. Slowly, oh so slowly, he began to lose consciousness from the pain. He welcomed it because he knew his world was over. He knew his end was near.

-Naruto's Mind-

Naruto awoke in a sewer filled with water. He sat up and looked around confused. He wondered where he was because he honestly thought he was dead.

"Okay," he muttered as he stood up. "Where the hell am I? I know this isn't hell so where the heck am I?"

**"Follow my voice boy," **something said.

Naruto could feel the wind of the voice reverbrate through the tunnels. He was confused because he didn't remember where he knew that word from. He shrugged and slowly walked down the tunnel. The voice gave him directions, which he was grateful for and came to a large cage. He was almost startled as a giant orange paw came from behind the bars and almost crushed him. What surprised the being it belonged to was that Naruto didn't flinch.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as he took a seat. "Second of all, where are we?"

**"You amuse me boy," **the being said. **"You are not worthy to know my name, but I will tell you we are in your mind." **

Naruto nodded. "I would wager to guess that it's so damp because of the way I've been treated."

The being nodded. He slowly came into the light and Naruto's mouth dropped as he could see the thing was a giant fox. A giant fox with nine tails.

"K-kyu-kyuubi," Naruto stammered.

**"Yes," **the demon lord said as he laid his head on his forearms.

"But I thought you said I wasn't worthy to know you're name?"

**"You're not and you do not know my name. You know my title child. But for now, we have other guests that wish to see you. Turn around boy and greet them." **

Naruto turned and gasped at what he saw. Standing before him was Uchiha Madara, the Nidaime Hokage, Senju Tobirama and some dude wearing a floppy hat and orange shades. Naruto wanted to steal the shades.

_"What are you staring at young one?" _the Hokage asked.

Naruto bowed. "Ni-nidaime-sama, I was just staring at this mans sunglasses."

The shade wearing man smirked as he held out a hand and Madara placed some ryo in it and his impassive face turned to a frown. Naruto was confused and had a sweat drop.

_"Stand up son," _the Hokage said.

Naruto sat up quickly? "S-son?"

The Nidaime shook his head. _"No, I didn't mean son that you are my son. I meant son as in boy. But I guess you are my son in a way." _

"How?"

It was this time that Madara chose to speak up. _"Do you not know of your heritage boy?" _he asked as he kneeled down on the balls of his feet.

Naruto shook his head.

_"What as Sarutobi been teaching you?" _Tobirama asked.

"What are you talking about! Leave the old man out of this!" Naruto yelled as he pointed at the Second.

**"He has fire in him" **the Shaded man said. **"I like him!" **

"Sorry," Naruto muttered. "I just don't like people direspecting my grandfather."

At this, Tobirama and Madara smiled.

_"But what have people been saying of your real grandfathers Naruto?" _Madara asked.

"Whaddya mean?" he asked, slightly soft, well what counted as soft for him.

_"I will explain a bit of your history to you. Do you know your mother and father? Do you know their names and how famous they were?" _

Naruto shook his head.

_"Damn!" _Tobirama said. _"Has Sarutobi told you nothing of where you come from?" _

Naruto shook his head again. "No Nidaime-sama, he hasn't. He only told me I was the son of two heroes."

Tobirama faced palmed. _"I'm going to kill that baka when I get out of here. Look Naruto, stop calling me Nidaime-sama okay? Call me grandpa instead."_

For the second time in his life, Naruto was speechless.

_"The same goes for me Naruto." _Madara said. _"I am your grandfather on your mother's side." _

"Can you tell me what they were like?"

Kyuubi cut in. **"Your mother's name was Uzumaki Kushina. She was my second jailer. Your father was that bastard Yondaime, the man who sealed my into you." **

Naruto sat there and thought for a bit and then asked a different question. "Okay then. What the hell are you all doing here?"

The shade's man started laughing and in the end, fell on the floor from laughing so hard.

**"My god this boy is funny! I'm so glad I chose him as my heir!" **he said.

"Heir? Heir of what?" Naruto asked as he looked at the man. "Besides, what is your name?"

**"If you become my heir, then I will tell you. But I warn you, my power is great and if you use it for your own amusement I will destroy your mind. Use the power we may give you to protect if you accept do you understand?" **he asked.

Naruto nodded. "I understand now can you answer my question?"

Madara nodded. _"By now Naruto, you've figured out that you are a jinchuuriki, a sacrifice for the village's lust for power. The way Konoha is now, is not what your grandfather and I fought and died for. We want you to become our heir: Mine, Tobirama's and Shade's over here. But you must hurry and answer because you will die soon with what the villagers are doing to your body."_

Naruto began to think.

-Alleyway-

The villagers were having a hayday. They were enjoying mutilating this boys body for their enjoyment. They were so busy kicking and beating the boy's malnourished frame that they didn't see his hair slowly turn a silvery black. They didn't see him start to get taller or his tattered clothes rebuild themselves and change. They didn't see him open his eyes. They never saw the ripple pattern in them and the fact that they seemed to be endless pools of darkness.

Naruto stood quickly, unleashing a chakra shockwave that was felt all around the village. The once blonde haired boy took note of his injuries, noticing that all of them seemed to disappear after steam rose off of his body. Naruto looked down and noted that he was taller, around 5' 9" or so, possibly the tallest in his class. He looked at his orange tracksuit and wrinkled his nose in disgust. Using one of his newly learned abilities, he quickly changed his clothes from the orange into the armor his Uchiha grandfather used to wear and smirked at it. Underneath it, he wore a black sweatsuit as his grandfather once did.

Naruto noticed his hair getting long enough to cover his right eye slightly and he shook as head because keeping his eyes fully open seemed to cause him some discomfort. He eased them closed slightly and noted that it felt much better. He made a ninjato appear on his back, along with a blue gunbai with a kusarigama on the end. In a square around the fan, there was the Uchiha fan, the Senju crest, the Namikaze/Uzumaki flower and the Hellsing shield. In the center was the kanji for nine.

He grabbed the gunbai and stuck it to his back using chakra and made a ninjato from purely from chakra and thought and stuck that to his back as well. He slowly walked out of the alley, looking at the mob as they backed away from him. He looked and noticed that all of the ANBU that used to take care of him where there and noted that only Neko still seemed to be apart of the organization. Naruto turned to look at the mob as they circled him. His old friends appeared ready to jump in, but Naruto held his hand, stopping them.

The Hokage jumped in the circle with ANBU around him.

"What is going on here," he questioned, his voice hiding his rage. "And who are you young man?"

"I'm hurt you don't recognize me Sarutobi," Naruto said as he pointed to his cheek. "Do you not notice the whisker marks?"

Hiruzen gasped. "N-naruto! Bu-but how do you look so different?"

Naruto turned back to the mob. "That will be explained later. First, I would like to know why you all attacked me."

"We were getting revenge for you killing our families demon!" a pig masked ANBU said.

Hiruzen was prepared to arrest them, but Naruto held up his hand.

"Were you now?" Naruto said darkly. "ANBU, you do realize that the mentioning of such a thing will bring you nothing but death correct?"

**Play My Name: Naruto OST**

A civilian, who was an ex-Chunin, got brave at this point and ran at Naruto, kunai in hand. Naruto ducked under the strike, and grabbed his wrist as he turned. As the man dropped the kunai, Naruto caught it and slashed the man across the throat. Everyone gasped at the skill the boy showed and the mob slowly grew angrier.

"Come on!" the ANBU said. "He's a weakened demon! We can take him!"

With that, the mob raced at Naruto. Naruto's supporters prepared to intervene, but they were stopped dead in their tracks when gravity pressed down on them. What surprised them was that it didn't seem to affect Naruto or the mob.

One ANBU jumped above Naruto and tried coming down at him with an overhead slash. Naruto just smirked and caught the man and spun, throwing him into three men and taking his tanto. Naruto flipped it in his hand once before slashing a jounin across the throat, jumping over a chunin and with some elemental manipulation, pulled the air from his lungs and caused him to choke to death. Naruto converted the air into a **Daitoppa **and clapped his hands, sending some of the mob crashing into a wall.

Naruto stabbed the tanto into the ground and engaged the three remaining shinobi in a taijutsu battle. Everyone was worried that Naruto would be overwhelmed and called out to him. Naruto just smirked as he ducked under a punch and placed his hand on the ground. He used it to brace himself as he kicked a chunin in the head, sending him to the ground. Naruto spun on his hand, and landed on his feet in a crouch before he jumped up, giving a Tokujo a vicious jaw breaking uppercut.

With only one jounin left, the civilians of the mob raced in. Everyone thought that Naruto would show some time of mercy to them, but he didn't. He beat them the same way he had the shinobi, brutally efficient and quickly. He only stayed away from the woman, making shots that wouldn't damage much, only incapacitate them.

By this time, all of the students in Naruto's class, out of curiousity had ran outside to see what was going on and they were shocked at the skill the apparent dobe had. This silently caused Sasuke to fume. He would find out the boy's secret and take his power for his own. _Sure this will be enough to kill Itachi, _he thought. He was right in a way, but that didn't mean he'd get the power.

Naruto smirked as he looked at the jounin cowering on the ground in front of him. He walked slowly to him and the jounin bravely stood his ground, though it was foolish to do so.

"D-do yo-our wor-worst de-d-emon," the jounin stammered.

Naruto raised a blackened eyebrow at the comment and smirked.

"Demon am I?" Naruto asked.

Everyone was wanting to know what would happen and Naruto smiled as he looked at the man. He noted more ANBU had arrived, some with blank masks. He growled as those with blank mask and two regular ANBU jumped down from the roofs, their killing intent directed at him. He leaned back slightly from one slash mark and growled as another cut his leg. He backflipped and made sure all the ANBU were in front of him. He noticed how one appeared to be making a half ram seal and growled when he recognized him as a Nara.

The other ANBU quickly closed in on him and Naruto sent off a burst of chakra, sending them back a bit and slowly sent chakra to his limbs to break the hold the **Kagemane **had on him. Naruto slowly walked forward and noticed the Nara having difficulty keeping the jutsu together until his concentration broke. Naruto kicked the Nara in the face, breaking his mask. Naruto drew his ninjato and slashed at an ANBU that was behind him, cutting a line from his right shoulder to his left hip. Naruto spun and threw the ninjato at a third ANBU and added a little wind chakra to it sent it through another two.

Naruto turned and grabbed a ROOT ninja by the neck as he kneeled and started drawing on a pad and snapped his neck before throwing the corpse with an exploding tag attached to at the remaining three. He quickly added some chakra to it and it exploded, killing the last three.

**End My Name**

Everyone that was present had their jaws on the ground. Some, like Ebisu wiped off their glasses furiously and then put them back on their face to make sure what they were seeing was true. When they found out what that it was, they all gasped and fainted from shock. Naruto stood their, his arms crossed and then began walking towards the academy.

Sasuke put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and whipped him around.

"How did you get so strong dobe?" he asked.

Naruto looked on impassively, his blue eyes holding a bored look. He looked at the Uchiha's hand and then back at him, an eyebrow raised as if to ask _why is your hand on me pawn_.

"Let go of me," Naruto said, no emotion in his voice at all.

Sakura walked up to him and wacked him upside the head.

"Answer him baka!" she said. "Sasuke-kun deserves to know."

Naruto closed his eyes and when he opened them, everyone was shocked at what they saw.

"I-is that the Rinnegan?" Hiruzen asked.

Naruto chuckled as he black and rippled eyes bore into that of the Uchiha's.

"I want those eyes dobe!" Sasuke said as he reached for Naruto's face.

**"Shinra Tensei," **Naruto muttered.

Sasuke and Sakura flew away from him and crashed into buildings. Naruto began walking away, his clothes changing to a somewhat miltiary style clothing. It appeared to be all black and gray, complete with black and gray ANBU pants, a black long-sleeved shirt tucked into the pants and holsters on his legs for kunai and shuriken. His shinobi sandles changed to military style boots and a black trench coat appeared on his back and began flapping in the wind as he walked off.

"Naruto!" Hiruzen called.

Naruto slightly turned his head and Hiruzen gasped when he saw that he was staring at Naruto with the Kyuubi's eyes.

"You dare talk to me Sarutobi Hiruzen?" Naruto snarled. "You dare do such a thing after you've lied to me the last twelve years. Just because I was a child doesn't mean keep me from knowing my parents names. My father, the Yondaime and even his father, the Nidaime are rolling in their damn graves right now. They want me to destroy Konoha for how arrogant it has gotten."

Hiruzen gulped. "My boy, don't listen to them please. Konoha can be saved."

Nodded as his eyes slowly bleeded into the Rinnegan. "I know. But I want Konoha to know that the only reason they live is because of Hatake Kakashi, Uzuki Yugao, Sarutobi Asuma, Umino Iruka and who you civilians have deemed the snake whore, Mitarashi Anko. They and a father-daughter duo of civilians that run Ichiraku Ramen are the only reason you live. And nothing had best happen to them because if anything does,"

Naruto raised his hand and pointed at a store that always refused him service. He opened his eyes wide as he flooded them with chakra and sent chakra to his hand in waves.

**"SHINRA TENSEI!" **he yelled, reducing the building to rubble.

The wind picked up and Naruto looked at them, his Rinnegan slowly changing to a three tomoed Sharigan that started spinning. Naruto disappeared in a very unique shunshin. A swarm of ravens appeared from the sky and started flying in a vortext around him that slowly went into the clouds. Just inside the swarm, a pillar of water swirled around Naruto almost like he was standing in the center of a whirlpool. Around Naruto, was a pillar of black fire that a section of burned earth, that was heated high enough to turn to glass. As Naruto disappeared, three ravens feathers fell from the sky

and the ends of the feathers pointed at each other, almost like a Sharigan and it spun twice before disappearing. An after image of Naruto's sharigan stayed before it too disappeared, and it creeped out everyone.

All of Naruto's protectors, well former protectors, looked at the Hokage. He knew they wanted an explain.

"There will be a council meeting tomorrow at noon," Hiruzen stated, his age catching up to him. "You are all ordered to come. And one of you find Naruto and inform him that he is required to come."

Asuma walked up to his dad and looked him dead in the eye. "Old man, you totally lost my respect. And I got two words for you that will sum up your situation perfectly fine."

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow at his youngest son. "And they are what exactly?"

Asuma took out a cigarette before looking at it and throwing it away, along with the packs he had in his pocket. He looked back at his father and sighed. "You're fucked."

Asuma disappeared and Hiruzen sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You got that right," he muttered as he too, disappeared in a leaf shunshin.

**Chapter End **

** So, what do you guys think of this rewrite's beginning? Good, bad, worse than the original? Better? I'd also like to point out as stated in the summary that the title has changed to Denryoku no Souzokujin which means the Heir of Power. It's called that now because he is the heir of powerful people and this will mainly focus on how Naruto now deals with the new abilities he has and what he is to do with them. Also, there will be people in the council trying to get in his good graces, but it won't work because of the Rinnegan's Byakugan like abilities, Naruto can tell if they mean it or not. Anyways, review and tell me what you think. Ja ne. **


	2. Chapter 2: Lessons, Councils and Ruins

**So, even though Denryoku no Souzokujin is an edit of Of Their Blood, I was greatly surprised, yet pleased with the response I'd gotten. I know where I want to go with this version, so we won't be having random instances where a new character or characters are introduced. **

**This chapter features more interaction between Naruto and his instructors before going to the council meeting, mainly Kyuubi with a smidge of Alucard after the council meeting for reasons that will be shown at the end of the chapter. All right, hope you guys enjoy. Ja ne.**

Key:

**Jutsu/Bijuu**

_Tobirama_

**Alucard**

_Thought/Madara_

Chapter 2

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze (Uchiha Senju Hellsing) was sitting in the living room of the Namikaze mansion, quietly meditating. It was around 0500 in the morning and he knew he had time to kill. So he decided to sort through the powers that he knew all ready while speaking with the demon lord sealed inside him.

-Naruto's Mind-

Naruto calmly walked through the sewer like halls of his mind, noting that he would need to change it to accomadate the numerous people that were living here. So, as he walked towards the Kyuubi's cage, he began changing his mind to that of three mansions and a large island complete with a forest.

Using his mind, he put each of his minds occupants in a mansion and Kyuubi he placed on an island. The area he was on turned into a beach and each mansion was put onto their own island. He made an area in between appear to be an ocean and nodded at his work. To mess with anyone that dared enter his mind without his prior knowledge, he created a path one would have to walk on the ocean to get to any of the islands.

At first, the path started off as one, then as you got closer to the islands, they branched off of the main one. Naruto was the only one that could see the path, so of course people would have to be with him. Naruto made his way to Kyuubi's island (forested one) and quickly made it to the cave he created.

Upon his entering, he looked into the darkness as two red eyes snapped open. Slowly, the Kyuubi no Yoko crawled from his cave and he looked at his container.

**"I would like to thank you Kit," **Kurama said. **"This set up reminds me of my cave back in my demon realm. It's nice to know at least one of my containers cares about how I feel." **

Naruto nodded. "Thank you Kyuubi-sama."

Kyuubi smiled a toothy grin. **"You're quite welcome Naruto. Now may I ask why is it that you're here?" **

Naruto nodded. "I would like to question you as to what your role actually is in this world. I understand that everyone believes you and your siblings to be mass murdering monsters, but I would like to know from the source."

Kyuubi nodded. **"I'm please to know you wish to know of my history. Not many people give my siblings and I the benefit of the doubt. But to answer your question, yes I am a demon lord, but the Bijuu are more than that. Do you know the lore that surrounds our creation?"**

Naruto shook his head.

**"Well prepare for a story little one. Most humans seem to believe that the man you know as the Rikudo Sennin battled the Jyuubi no Ookami, the first bijuu in a life or death match and then sealed her into himself. Then at the time of his death, they think he separated her into nine pieces, that is my younger siblings and I. But, that story is wrong. **

** "Yes Jyuubi-kaachan was the first bijuu, but she was able to asexually reproduce my siblings and I without losing any power or her tails. Obviously she had me first and I would help her along as my other siblings were born. The gross thing about it was that she had each one of us at least a week after the ones that came before. Once we were all born, we roamed the lands that would become the Elemental Nations. Then, that bastard Rikudo had to come and fuck shit up. **

** "He did believe us to be demons, which we technically are, and decided to harvest our power. So, he battled my mother, siblings and I. He was barely able to get a smidgen of her power, that's how he got his famed Rinnegan. But it wasn't complete. After that battle, my mother had ran us ragged across the nations to our cave to protect us, sacrificing some of her power to make a Kage Bunshin of herself to keep the bastard off of our tails."**

Kyuubi chuckled at his pun and Naruto face palmed.

**"Anyways, so mom put some seals on the cave after regrowing her lost tail. The seals would protect us for many years. Once we all reached the age of five, mother taught us how to fight and defend ourselves. She taught us how to use the powers we were given."**

Naruto raised his hand.

**"Dammit kit this ain't school. Ask your damn question. But you interrupt my story again Naruto, see what happens!" **

Naruto sweat dropped. "I hear that the Shukaku is a crazy psycho bastard, possibly worse than Shades-san. Is that true?"

Kyuubi grew sullen and dipped his head, his tails drooping slightly. **"Not at first he wasn't. We were all some definition of normal. After we were all grown up enough, mother gave us our mission. It was pretty much the same as hers. She said **_**'I have given each of you your place of residency now. But I urge you to take my mission while I regain strength. That mission is to protect the Elemental Nations. Protect them in their time of need and punish them if they become too greedy or arrogant. **_

_** "You are to be judge, jury and executioner when that time comes. Now go my children. I can feel that man making his way here. Go.' **_**Then she rushed us out of the cave. Chomei the Nanabi no Kabutomushi, the third oldest son, left some kikai to watch over our mother and eventually reported that she was sealed into the Rikudo after he drew seals on her in her sleep as she was gaining strength for the battle to come.**

Kyuubi growled and slammed a clawed hand into the ground, shaking the island. Naruto used chakra to keep himself grounded as Kyuubi's chakra spiked in anger and sadness.

**"Th-that bastard took our mother from us. He was a coward that took the unhonorable way out instead of facing her like a man when he knew that he would lose. Once he was knew he was dying, instead of giving her her freedom, he created the moon, sealing her in it. That's what drove the Shukaku crazy. Knowing what happened to our mother and none of us being able to do anything about it." **

Naruto petted his paw, startling the tearful demon. "Why didn't you save her."

**"Mother had the ability to override our thoughts with hers. She kept us from saving her because she didn't want the same to happen to us." **Kyuubi wiped his tears away. **"You're not going to tell anyone about me crying are you?"**

Naruto crossed his heart and Kyuubi nodded.

**"Also, about your eyes; what you have is the Rinnegan of my mother. That means she has named you the ultimate judge. That means you're over my siblings and I in terms of status, but not yet power. Any decision we make that can judge a land harshly or fairly you have the power to overrule. Now get going, it's almost time for your council meeting." **

Naruto nodded as he slowly faded from his mind.

-Naruto's Mansion-

Naruto opened his eyes and they briefly flashed into his Rinnegan before going back to his regular blue color. Naruto went to a cupboard that was by the tv and opened it, showing his own take on the armor the shinobi of old wore. He loved orange, but he loved red and black even more. So he fashioned his armor off of his grandfather Madara's.

His shinobi attire looked somewhat militaristic. The boots, pants and shirt were all black. But he took the armor of his grandfather Madara and wove the pieces of it into the clothes he wore to give extra protection. He took his grandfather Tobirama's armor and melted it down into a weavable metal and turned that into a duster with the sleeves slightly frayed and the coat being frayed at the bottom. He also added a hood to the coat. The hood also had a mask that would cover his mouth woven into it. Naruto quickly dressed in his attire and putting on orange shades he created from one of his Rinnegan's abilities, made his way from his mansion to the Hokage Tower.

Naruto was walking down Konoha's main street when he heard some people talking. Most were whispering and pointing at him, though he didn't really care. Then some idiots just had to stand in his way. Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked at them, his shades slightly falling down the bridge of his nose.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Naruto asked, using manners Madara and Tobirama engraved into his head.

"Kid," one man said. "I don't care who you say you are, I don't like you. So here's what we're going to do. I'm going to drag you into this alley over here and take all your stuff. Then I'mma beat you something stupid. You get me?"

Naruto grinned a grin worthy of the No-Life King. His elongated canines poked above his lip as he looked at the man.

"I get you fool," Naruto said. "But it wouldn't do well for you to threaten the judge of Konoha."

The men laughed. "What kind of title is that. The Judge of Konoha," one mocked. "That's not scary at all."

Naruto chuckled and it slowly grew more insane and loud as he threw off his glasses and showed them his Mangekyo. His Kaleidoscope eye was three open circles in a triangle. Around the circles was what appeared to be a celtic knot, the classic triangle one. The center hole of the circle was where his pupil was. What was trippy was that the knots and circles and his pupil were red and the rest of his eye was black. The knot started spinning as Naruto charged them with chakra and his left eye started crying tears of blood as he smirked evilly.

**"AMATERASU!" **he yelled.

The men screamed as black flames darker than the night struck them. They screamed as they flailed around, trying to pat out the fires. People moved to try and help them, but Naruto used changed his eyes to the Rinnegan, the white rippled eyes slightly glowing and the eyes seemed to be sucking all the light into them.

Naruto increased the gravity on them which caused them to stop. The men fell to the ground, screaming and then their vocal cords were burnt. Their mouths stayed open in a silent scream as their bodies burned away. Then the fire even burned the bones to ash and then the ash itself before finally moving to the ground. When it reached that point, Naruto waved his hand and the fire disappeared.

Naruto released the gravity on everyone and calmly restarted his walk to the Tower. Everyone gave him a wide berth and parents readily got their children out the way. The whispers of "Demon Child" and the like grew and Naruto shook his head as he turned back to look at the crowd.

"Yesterday," Naruto said as he turned to face them. "when I stated that Nidaime-jii and Mada-jii wanted me to judge Konoha for it's arrogance, I was being deadly serious. I have clones train every day in my compound so I know all of the abilities I have like the back of my hand. So far, I've only unlocked that of the Sharigan, Mangekyo Sharigan and the Eien Mangekyo. DO NOT get any more stupid than you've all ready gotten and change your ways. If it ever comes to a time when I believe Konoha has gotten too corrupt and needs to be rebuilt from the ground up, and it's after I've learned Shade-san's powers, pray that I am merciful and just obliterate the village with you all in it instead of targetting people only. Good day to you all."

Naruto took one step, and disappeared in a burst of speed, one that left a crater in the ground.

-Hokage Tower/Council Room-

It was 1201 and the council was gathered. The clan heads of the Hyuuga, Aburame, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, and Inuzuka were on one side. The Senju and Namikaze seats were vacant. On the other side, sat the civilian council that only dealt with civilian affairs. The three advisors, Shimura Danzo, Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu were sitting in front of the councils, their chairs facing the single chair in the center of the room, the Hokage's chair. Hiruzen was sitting in the chair, Hokage hat on his head and his pipe in his mouth. He was slowly blowing smoke out of his mouth, waiting for Naruto to arrive.

Naruto's former protectors appeared, each leaning against the wall and they too waited for the boy. They just hoped everything went well for their little brother.

Hiruzen was slightly cringing because he had to deal with Sayuri Haruno screeching about why Naruto wasn't here. He was just about to shut her up with a silencing seal when they heard a voice.

"Whadd, whaddya mean you forgot the song?" the voice said. "It's good, it's good! J-just take my phone and hit random. No just hit random. Okay. Three. Two. -"

The doors were blown off their hinges and Naruto strolled in.

_"I'm a bitch I'm a lover,"_

-Naruto's Mind/Alucard's Island-

Alucard was sitting on the couch in his mansion's living room watching Naruto's life through his eyes. He laughed when he saw what he did.

**"OH MY FUCKING GOD!"** he said as he laughed. **"I TOTALLY REMEMBER DOING THAT! THAT WAS THE BEST SHIT EVER PULLING THAT TRICK." **Then Alucard grew deadly serious. **"But it still didn't work."**

-Council Room-

Everyone was looking at Naruto like he was nuts, which I guess he was. Naruto took off his shade's and shook his Madara/Alucard-esque mane of hair.

"Well that didn't work," he muttered then he saw Hiruzen. "Oh my god is that the Old Man?"

He eyed members of the council then walked up to Sarutobi and bowed to him at the waist.

"Hokage-sama," Naruto said. "I believe you all requested I be at this meeting. May I ask what it is that I am here for."

Hiruzen smirked slightly at Naruto's manners. "Naruto, you're here fo-"

"You're here boy," Danzo said. "To explain why it is that you have the abilities you got yesterday."

Naruto raised his eyebrow as he looked at the man. "I do not believe you are the Hokage. Am I correct in this assumption?"

Danzo nodded. "I am Elder Shimura, advisor to the Hokage."

Naruto looked at him. "But not the Hokage correct?"

Danzo nodded again.

Naruto looked back at Hiruzen. "Now as I was saying Hokage, what is it you wanted me here for?"

"What happened yesterday Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked.

Naruto nodded. "Ah that, well, I was on my way to the academy and I just wished to have a good day. I was glad it would be my last birthday in the academy and hoped I wouldn't have to deal with the villagers and their idiocy that day. Sadly, that wasn't the case as I was beaten."

Danzo looked at Naruto. "And afteward boy?"

Naruto looked at the Hokage, an eyebrow raised. Hiruzen nodded, but slightly clenched his fist.

"I met with some people."

"Who?" Koharu asked.

"If you bastards and bitches wouldn't keep interrupting me, then maybe I could finish little Ms. Saggy Tits."

Naruto huffed before continuing, "Anyways, I entered my mind, saw it was a sewer, walked until I found a cage. I met Kyuubi, my grandfathers and my ancestor."

"Hiruzen we have to kill him now," Danzo said. "The Kyuubi could be influencing him."

Naruto shook his head as he activated his claws and gained an insane look. "Interrupt my story again Danzo! See what happens! Besides, Kyuubi's just doing his job that his dear old mom asked him too."

-The Moon-

The Jyuubi raised an eyebrow as she looked down at the Earth at her eldest son's container.

**"D-did he just call me old?" **she asked with an anime eye twitch. **"I'll have you know little boy that I'm only twenty."**

But, she forgot the most important thing. He couldn't hear her rant.

And she was pissed about it and voiced it by causing an earthquake on the moon.

-Konoha Council Room-

"Well explain to us what that is," Homura said.

"Noted and ignored. Anyways, we five had a bit of a party and talked and then I accepted their offer. What they offered me was the ability to survive, but with certain costs. All in all, I was given limitless power, but my grandfathers asked me to do one thing."

"And what is that child?" a civilian asked.

Naruto growled and grabbed the front of Hiruzen's robe, using surprising strength to yank him out of the chair and bring them face to face.

"Last I checked," Naruto growled, his eyes flashing to Kyuubi's briefly. "You are the Hokage of this village, not any of these shit stains you call a council. That means you run this bitch! You make the rules, not them. You tell them what the fucks gonna happen and they fucking do it or die!"

ANBU appeared and held blades to Naruto's vitals, but he paid them no mind.

"Now then old man," Naruto said. "You've got two options on how this situation will end. You can either rip off your balls and shove them down your throat and choke on them." Hiruzen gulped. "Or you can grow a new fucking pair and run this bitch the way it should be."

Naruto shoved Hiruzen back in the chair as he held open his hand. Black flames erupted from his sleeve and formed an object in his hand. It was apparently Sumner. He pointed it at the Hokage's head. "Now then old man, what's it gonna be?"

Hiruzen's eyes grew a fire in them that had long since been extinguished. People started yelling about Naruto's actions. Naruto nodded to the Hokage and Hiruzen let lose killing intent that made everyone stop. Hiruzen stood up and Naruto stood by him.

Hiruzen snapped and fifty ANBU appeared, enough for ten squads.

"Alrighty. Attention all bitches," Hiruzen said. "Off the roof and line up in order. I've got a class assignment for all y'all."

Everyone looked at the Hokage until Hiruzen walked over to Danzo who raised an eyebrow. Hiruzen raised his right hand into a bitch slap position and kissed the back of it. He then closed his eyes, much to everyone's confusion, well all except Hiashi because the Hyuuga head could see that Hiruzen was adding some Katon chakra to his hand but not enough to be noticed.

"Kami," Hiruzen said. "Guide this hand. I ask that you give it the strength to send wayward bitches such as these back on your righteous path. AMEN."

As Hiruzen finished, he bitch slapped Danzo across the face and the man went flying before landing on all fours. He stood up and growled at Hiruzen as the bandages burned on his face to reveal a sharigan eye. Naruto smirked evilly.

"Hokage-sama," Naruto said as his gunbai appeared. "You need not take care of this and please do not destroy ROOT. The seal was that controls them was designed by Uzumaki. I've all ready transmitted my chakra to it so they are now my soldiers."

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow. "What do you plan on doing with them son?"

Naruto looked at them. "I plan on restarting the Hellsing organization. It used to deal with all the things that go bump in the night. We'll do that too, but more or less politician like."

"What do we do with Danzo?" Kakashi asked as he uncovered his sharigan.

"Inu-nii," Naruto said as he cut his thumb and swiped it over the Hellsing crest on the gunbai.

"I've got this. **Kuchiyose: Vlad III Dracul, Alucard!" **

He swung his gunbai and a black as night puff of smoke erupted from the fan. Dark, omnious laughter was heard as a being wearing a red floppy hat and old Victorian style clothing appeared. A sense of dread filled the room, not unlike the one night of the Kyuubi attack. Everyone but Naruto seemed to feel it and it scared them.

**"So you've let me out for the time being young vampire-in-training?" **A smooth voice asked.

Naruto nodded. "I have sensei. I believe you should have a meal. It's that man Danzo. The one with the bandages and the sharigan eye."

The shade's wearing vampire raised an eyebrow. **"Sharigan you say? Why not summon your grandfather?" **

"I will later. But right now you get to stretch your legs because we're going to see if we can find the old Hellsing Mansion."

The man nodded. Alucard looked at Danzo before he grinned toothily, saliva dripping from his teeth as he looked at the somewhat frightened man. Danzo snapped his finger and was surprised when no one came. He kept trying and grew more and more scared with each passing moment. Alucard grinned before turning into a large dog that we'll call Baskerville and devoured the man. Everyone watched the frightening display of carnage and didn't move to help Danzo when he did. Two blank masked ANBU appeared next to Naruto, both them looking slightly older than Naruto was.

"Uhhhhh," one Root said. "Boss, shouldn't we help the old geezer out?"

The second root smacked the first one upside the head. "Dumbass! Why the fuck would we do that? That bastard brainwashed us and you want to help him."

Torune (ROOT 1) smacked Fuu (male Yamanka one; ROOT 2) upside his head. "Bastard, I meant help kick his old ass."

Fuu nodded as they both drew their tantos and jumped into the fray. Everyone had massive sweatdrops as they could hear Alucard muttering about how he'd do unspeakable – or untypable – things to Danzo. Fuu and Torune were talking about how they could use the tecniques of their clan against them.

Naruto pulled the chakra from his gunbai and Alucard waved as he disappeared. Naruto shook his head and Fu and Torune took off their masks. Inoichi and Shibi ran to their nephews and hugged them tight, almost breaking them. Everyone's mouth and eyes were open comically as they looked at the Aburame duo. Shibi looked at them all and everyone got a sense of dread.

"Everything you've seen here is a dual SS-classed secret," Hiruzen said. "Naruto you have my permission to start Hellsing. Do you want a compound in the village?"

Naruto nodded. "Since I do own most of the land in the village, I guess I could expand the walls of the village and then build the compound there. But I will say that the Uzumaki-Namikaze, the Senju, the Hellsing and my branch of Uchiha will live in that compound. The complex will be separated for each clan with the Hellsing tower in the center."

"How long will it take and how much will it cost?" Sayuri asked.

"I'll be paying for it. If I asked the village to then it'd bankrupt Konoha," Naruto said. "Besides, with how rich I am, it will barely put a dent in my accumulated funds. Anyways, good day."

Hiruzen nodded. "If that is the case, then you may leave."

Naruto walked to the door and looked back. "Old man?"

Everyone over the age of fifty got a massive sweatdrop.

Naruto growled. "Old Man Hokage, this changes nothing. Whether you're in the reigns or not, when the time comes, Konoha will be judged. I just hope it works in Konoha's favor. Those with the Will of Fire will be spared and used to allow Konoha to flourish. And those without,"

Naruto shrugged as he walked off, his voice echoing through the hall. "You can just look at Danzo's remains for that one."

-Forest of Death-

Naruto appeared in Training Ground 44 or as it is known, the Forest of Death. He resummoned Alucard and they began walking around and looking for the old ruins of the former Hellsing Mansion. Soon, they walked past a large tree and Naruto fell down into a tunnel. Alucard jumped down after him and grabbed him.

"**Are you all right?**" Alucard asked.

Naruto nodded. "Where are we?"

Alucard used his control over fire to light the place and smiled at what he discovered.

-Hellsing Manor-

**"****We, my young disciple, are in the ruins of Integra Wingate Hellsing's office in the Hellsing Manor,"** Alucard said.

"Why'd your voice get sad at the end?" Naruto asked as he looked up at the man.

**"She was my wife. I don't know if she lives," **Alucard said. **"I hate being immortal at times because it means I'll never enter heaven or hell. I'm forever in limbo."**

"Well maybe there'll be hope for you yet," Naruto said as they began walking.

Soon, they came to a hole in the wall and it led into the basement. Alucard explained that this was his former room. When they finally entered the level and the lights were somehow turned on, they both gasped. There were caskets, at least 400 of them. There was a hundred per row. The killer is that each seemed to be from one of Naruto's clans. There were 50 Namikaze, 50 Uzumaki, 100 Uchiha, 100 Senju and 100 Hellsing. Naruto cried at their passing.

Alucard walked over to a panel and started pressing buttons. The screen was reflected on the lens of his glasses, but everything seemed to be in English, which Naruto didn't know. So, he let Alucard handle it and he just walked over to the ancient vampire.

**"Hey kid," **Alucard said. **"I've just discovered something." **

Naruto looked at him. "What is it Alucard-sensei?"

Alucard smirked as he looked at them. **"They're all alive." **

**Chapter End**

** Well, that was the second chapter of Denryoku no Souzokujin. I hope you all enjoyed it. Especially the Team Four Star references. Anyways, like and review and the number I get this time depends on how long it takes for me to update. Ja ne.**


End file.
